criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Whining Angels
Bloody Whining Angels is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 10th case of the game. It is the fifth and final one to take place in White Desert, a district of Selium. Plot As The Heater is started up and with Willow's information that she found second key that will stop The Heater in Angel Park, Madison with the player went there. The Heater raises the temperature and some of the ice started to melt, which resulted the team to be slower on the field. But even with melting eyes the team made it to the park's entrance, but not for too long as ice suddenly cracked and Madison fall into the water. After sh went out she said that she is fine and that they need to go inside and find the key. They separate in searching for the key as the layer got to search west side of the park. The player spread the search but their key hunt was stopped once they found a body. Madison quickly joins the player as she then also witnessed a same scene, a lifeless body of gossip columnist Regina Ashes laying on the bloody weeping angel statue. The team sent body to the medic room as the player quickly discovered a connection between a street fighter Christian LaFontee and the victim. By his words, the team followed another leading to the the victim's office where they found that Lexy Joker occasionally visited the victim. Thea team soon found reasons to suspect a scientist Arsona Frostbite, who was in this time in her prison cell in unit's headquarters. Gertrude, after the autopsy, informed the team that the killed attacked the victim from behind but that she showed signs of a struggle, based on scars and bruises left on her hands. However, she couldn't find any physical evidence from the killer except that they are very good trained. Mid-investigation, the team was approached by Willow who told the team that the victim just entered her secret bank vault. Found in a shock how the victim can be dead and alive in the same time they went to the bank where a bank employee Bridget Dollar lead the team to the victim's vault where the player discovered a silicon mask in the shape of victim's face. By the further examination the team found that the person who wore the mask was Lexy who explained that she just wanted money the victim stole from her. During the search of the vault the team also found that a gambler Hugo von Strike has a business relations with the victim but that also politician Damian LaVey has a bad taste for the victim as she spread the gossips about him. Madison and the player as well went to talk with Christian when they found that the victim faked the interview with him, making him to look like a psychopath on TrendVid. A bit later the team decided to pay a closer to look at the vault when suddenly a laser gun ray passed inch by the team. Facing nearly death, Madison, now visible angry, and the player quickly decided to search and see who dared to fire a laser towards them. After searching a vault again they found a homemade laser gun and inspected it closer to discover that the gun belong to Arsona who, surprisingly, broke out of her cell. When they found where she hide, she explained that she had to destroy the evidence the victim had against her and her whole projects. The team also went to speak with Damian when they discovered that he tried to forcefully make the victim to join his party and help him to gain political power. By Milo the player discovered that Hugo spent a night with the victim and made her pregnant. After gaining last evidence about the murder the duo then went to arrest Hugo. A young gambler tried to deny any accusations for his crimes, but Madison kept to be impulsive and stubborn, showing him every evidence in details until he confessed with a smirk. He said that the victim should've stayed with her gossips stories instead of playing an investigative journalist. Hugo explained how the victim found about the secret plan of The Serpentinum when The Heater operation is done and that she also found that he was supposed to play a role into in. When Madison asked him what plan is about, he just said that it's supposed to go with a bang but that the victim found his secret documents and threaten him into exposing his deal with the organization as well as all secrets. Knowing that there was no way around he used his charm and made her go into the bed with him only to keep her mouth shut but she didn't bought his plans and still wanted to release all classified documents and with n other options available he decided to meet with her in the park to discuss about the plans and his possible "collaboration" with her, but that all that was just a bait for his murder plot. The team then took him to the headquarters where Dionisio took the killer away to the cell. A bit later, Hades came to the team, saying that The Heater started to make temperature much higher then earlier and if they don't find last key the whole district will become a giant pool. Willow told them that the key is probably still somewhere in the park and that they need to hurry. Hades and the player went back there but on their unfortunate situation The Heater melted a lot of ice leaving giant pong all around. Despite the heating temperature and water, the team through sweat found an old papyrus that freshly put there due to not being badly damaged by water, who later came out to be a map of the district before the cataclysm. They sent map to Vincent who after a bit of a time informed the team that he discovered two marks on the map. One being a strip club where the team found first key and one being marked on the place a bank, but that for precise location they will need to go inside the bank as the Serpentinum. The player then told them that thy can told to Bridget, a bank employee they met while investigating Regina's murder. They then return to the bank and asked Bridget about he bank map of the bank. After being a bit in a surprise why they will need a map she pointed to the wall at the vaults. After swapping around they found a map and ran a dusting kit through it. After that being done the map revealed a "X" in the yard of the bank. But knowing that they can't just dig a hole in the yard they needed a cover up so they decided to visit Damian and sweet talk with him bout how they can help him to get more political power by promoting how he helps the environment beauty by planting flowers and fountains. After a bit of insecurity Damian accepted the offer and funded the fake project. The team then went to dig and then found a box that the player later unlocked. With now both keys the team ran to Willow to give it to her. After Willow taking the keys she, Hades and the player went quickly to the prison facility to stop The Heater. How they climber on the top, they more seen a view of the melting district, mountains who started to disappear and giant over flood rivers. The trio looked all the way to find the keypad to put the key in, eventually finding it on the top left corner on the construction. Aware of all risks, Hades watched the district melting and took the keys from Willow's hand and started to climb, slowly coming to the top and playing both keys inside. A mini explosion followed casing Hades to lose balance and fall of the construction, but when he dealt that everything is done something jumped and caught him, landing him on the floor before disappearing. Hades wanted to that the mysterious savior but only he found was a large paw of the wolf. Meanwhile, Lexy came to the headquarters wanting to speak about problem of her personal matter. She explained the player that Bianca's birthday is the next week and that she wants to gift her a special gift, which would be special made whip-weapon. Madison was curious about how it would've look like and told her not to worry as she knows a perfect person for that job. She told her that she can go with the player and visit Christian who could've help her in design and making the gift. Lexy nodded and with the layer went to fighting area to speak with Christian. After explaining her needs, Christian smirked and agreed to help, saying that he had all need in his shoulder bag but when he went to pick it up he said that it has gone missing. The player greed to help him to find it and asked him where he saw it last time on what he was sure that he had it yesterday when he went to give interview to the victim. Together with Lexy, the team returned to the victim's office where they found his bag in no time and returned it to him who then too out his notebook and showed her a sketch for a whip with a diamond spikes on the edge. Lexy agreed that this would be a perfect gift and then kisses Christian's cheek before taking a picture of the sketch and rushing to realize project, leaving Christian to blush on the warm temperature outside the arena. Later this day, Dionisio with a smile on his face approached the team and congratulated their amazingly job on stopping The Heater. He then said that he talked with a mayor and that process of destroying The Heater will start next day. Jordan then entered and wanted to congratulate the player for saving the district, saying that The Heater did made damages but that nothing very critical was destroyed and lives won't be in danger anymore. With a sigh of relief he smiles and wished the player and unit all the best before returning to make sure the prison function normally. A day later, Bianca with Lexy approached, holding an envelope addressed to the player Bianca smiled and put the invitation on the table, saying that if the team wasn't there she would've never meet her wonderful girlfriend and then tapped on the envelope. She also said that she expects the team on her party in the brothel in Toxic Square next week. She then left with Lexy who winked at the player. After they left the team returned to their ordinary job, waiting for the day of the big party to come. Summary 'Victim' * Regina Ashes (Found laying on weeping angel with her head bashed against it) 'Murder Weapon' * Weeping Angel Statue 'Killer' * Hugo von Strike Suspects CLaFonteeC10WoH.png|Christian LaFontee LJokerC10WoH.png|Lexy Joker AFrostbiteC10WoH.png|Arsona Frostbite HvonStrikeC10WoH.png|Hugo von Strike DLaVeyC10WoH.png|Damian LaVey Quasi-Suspect(s) BDollarQWoH.png|Bridget Dollar WMoonlightQWoH.png|Willow Moonlight Killer's Profile * The Killer eats chili. * The Killer works out. * The Killer practices origami. * The Killer is 5'6" tall. * The Killer wears a bandage. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Angel Park (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Purse, Broken Mirror; Victim Identified: Regina Ashes; Murder Weapon Classified: Weeping Angel Statue) *Examine Victim's Purse (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Christian LaFontee *Examine Broken Mirror (Result: Pocket Mirror) *Examine Pocket Mirror (Result: Red Particles) *Question Christian LaFontee about the victim (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Notebook, Faded News Article) *Examine Notebook (Result: Names; New Suspect: Lexy Joker) *Examine Faded News Article (Result: News Article; New Suspect: Arsona Frostbite) *Speak to Lexy Joker *Ask Arsona some questions about the article *Analyze Red Particles (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats chili) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer work out) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Secret Vault (Clues: Silicon Mask, Lottery Ticket, Faded Bloody Paper) *Examine Silicon Mask (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Lexy's hair) *Examine Lottery Ticket (Result: HVON STRIKE; New Suspect: Hugo von Strike) *Examine Faded Bloody Paper (Result: Bloody Threatening Letter) *Question Lexy what she was doing in the victim's vault (Profile Updated: Lexy eats chili and works out) *Ask Hugo von Strike if he knew the victim (Profile Updated: Hugo eats chili and works out) *Analyze Bloody Threatening Letter (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer practices origami; New Crime Scene: Desks) *Investigate Desks (Clues: Lost & Found Box, Trashcan) *Examine Lost & Found Box (Result: Wallet; New Suspect: Damian LaVey) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Half-torn Article) *Speak to Damian LaVey (Progile Updated: Damian eats chili) *Analyze Half-torn Article (09:00:00) *Ask Christian about the interview with the victim (Profile Updated: Christian eats chili, works out and practices origami) *Go to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Golden Shelves (Clues: Homemade Laser Gun, Faded Chart, Broken Plastic) *Examine Homemade Laser Gun (Result: Initials) *Examine Faded Chart (Result: Finance Chart) *Examine Broken Plastic (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Question Arsona why she attacked us (Profile Updated: Arsona eats chili, works out and practices origami; Lexy practices origami) *Question Damian about the chart and blackmailing (Profile Updated: Damian works out and practices origami) *Analyze Pregnancy Test (09: 00:00) *Ask Hugo why he never mentioned that he impregnated the victim (Profile Updated: Hugo practices origami; New Crime Scene: Bloody Whipping Angel) *Investigate Bloody Whipping Angel (Clues: Torn Paper, Broken Electronics) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Bloody Package) *Examine Broken Electronics (Result: Phone) *Analyze Bloody Package (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears bandage) *Analyze Phone (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is 5'6" tall) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to When Snowy Heaven Become Hell 5! When Snowy Heaven Become Hell 5 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:White Desert